Being Nice Made Me Die Inside A Little
by waterrain
Summary: Ryou bets that Bakura can not be nice for a whole week plus not shouting all of the time and no laughing an evil laugh. Pay back sure is a total pain in the butt and what will happen to Bakura? Will Bakura lose? Will Bakura win and give Ryou some payback?
1. Prolog

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and please review. Thank you.  
- **

_Prolog The Rules explained and no loop holes this time around._

"I bet you can't be nice for a whole week. The rules are simple, no cussing, no flipping people off, no crazy laughter in public and no yelling. No black mailing people, no porn websites, no being an asshole, no killing, no getting anyone in trouble and no magic. Plus no writing cuss words nor anything mean, no hurting anyone and no putting anyone in jail without a solid reason. No taking nude pictures of anyone and no making cruel fighting unless someone has a damn gun pointed at you." Ryou said calmly to Bakura and his arms were crossed.

"I bet I could be nice and I bet that I can. If I win you will have to do a bet with me." Bakura sneered to him.

"I highly doubt that you will win and this time around you can wear your beloved black outfits. I'm being smarter this time around and if I win you will have to say to Tea that you love her. Oh and your time starts in two minutes. Remember think nice thoughts Bakura and wish you luck." Ryou said smugly and then he gave Bakura an evil smirk.

_An Hour later_

'Dang it I did it again..Ryou is getting smarter. I hope that I do not see that Pharaoh.' Bakura mentally thought to himself and he sighed heavily to himself. 'I have taught Ryou too well.'

**Please Review and no flames please.**


	2. Day 1 Part 1

**Please Review and Thank You. This is in Bakura's view.**  
-

I will not lose this bet like that other bet and game...Damn you Pharaoh you son of a bitch. I'm still ticked off about that and one of these days I will make that Pharaoh pay! I was deep in thought and guess what I ran into the Pharaoh. Alright, I must be nice and smile even though it is killing me inside. Even though I want to strangle and kill the annoying Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh for running into you." I said innocently and then gave him a bright smile. I feel like smacking my head over and over again.

"What the hell Tomb Robber?" The Pharaoh asked me and his eyebrows were raised up. I feel like lighting a match and burning his eyebrows off, but forced myself to be nice.

"Just being friendly." I said in a false sweet voice and batted my eyes at him. I hate him so much.

"You are up to something I know it." The Pharaoh muttered quietly, but I heard him.

"I have to go now Pharaoh for I have to pick some pretty pink and blue flowers. Heh, I might even make a crown and call myself the Pharaoh's sweet mistress." I said in a high pitch voice and then giggled. This is killing me.

The Pharaoh gapped at me like a fish and I smoothly walked away thinking 'Picking flowers for myself for I feel like dying right now. Curse you Ryou!'

The Pharaoh yelled "Are you on illegal drugs?" The Pharaoh yelled at me and I was tempted to flip that bitch off, but alas Ryou said no flipping anyone off. I'm really really hating this and then I saw Malik. I decided to act like I did not hear the Pharaoh even though I'm sure that everyone from here to two blocks heard him.

"I can't believe your being nice." Malik said to me in a shocked tone and I wanted to smack him.

"Ryou and I made a bet. I have to be nice for a whole week." I stated calmly and my arms were crossed in annoyance.

Malik was about to ask me something when I said "I have to go now before the Pharaoh decides to stalk me."

I decided to go to my house and locked the doors.

"How do I get myself into those bets?" I asked myself while rolling my eyes and sighed deeply.

Now what should I do? Should I stay locked up in my house or prove those bitch's wrong? Oh well Ryou never said that I could not cuss inside my mind!

**Please review and Thank You.**


	3. Day 1 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing. Right now I'm posting chapters and stuff. This is in Bakura's view.  
---------------

I will not ever hide! I will prove them wrong and show them that I can win a bet!

My cell phone rings 'Baribe girl' and I thought 'Damn it is the Pharaoh.'

I answered the phone with a fake sweet voice "Hello this is Bakura speaking and what do you need?"

The Pharaoh was laughing loudly and I'm starting to get pissed off. I counted to ten and finally the Pharaoh stops laughing.

The Pharaoh said to me "I heard about the bet. Hah as if you can be nice for a week."

I said in a fake nice voice "I will win the bet and show everyone that I can win a bet."

The Pharaoh snickers and muttered "Not if I can help it..."

I said "I have to go now and make a crown of those lovely pink flowers that I picked."

The Pharaoh starts to laugh and I said "Good bye Pharaoh" 

I hanged up my cell and yelled into my pillow. I thought 'Damn you Pharaoh. I will win this bet even if it kills me! Afterwards I'm going to kill that damn Pharaoh's ass for laughing at me.'

I heard someone unlocking my door with my house key.

I thought to myself 'why the hell do people always have a copy of my house keys..That's right it is because of Malik.'

The person opened my door and cried out "What have they done to you Bakura. I heard that you were nice to the Pharaoh! Oh no are you in love with the Pharaoh"  
-------------- A/N: Please Review. 


	4. Day 1 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing. Right now I'm posting chapters and stuff. This is in Bakura's view.  
--------------- 

I felt like beating the crap out of Marik right now for saying that bullshit. Damn Malik and Marik they always ask such dumbass questions! I really want to kill something and I will get Marik for asking such a dumbass question. Why the heck would I even like that moronic Pharaoh. I felt pissed off, I decided to count to twenty and release with a sigh.

I stated to Marik "I do no love, need nor want the Pharaoh in anyway."h;

Marik said "Thank Ra...So what is the deal with being nice?"

I explained to Marik about the bet and he snickers loudly.

I asked Marik "How did you get my house keys?"

Marik smirks and said to me "Easy, I paid Malik for a copy."

I thought 'Damn you Malik your making money off of my house keys..How the hell does Malik get my house keys everytime I change my lock.'

I said to Marik "The Pharaoh totally cheated what with that black paint..."

Marik sighed and said "Yeah and in the end the Pharaoh lost sort of. Well you had to the Pharaoh,  
You nearly killed him when had to hug him you sqeezed too hard and I know you wished you had."

I will not forgive that Pharaoh plus since I lost I had to say that I admire him when I don't.  
Oh and the Pharaoh didn't know what I had to do when I lose. Thank Ra this time around I do not have to hug that Pharaoh.

I decided to order Pizza and yes I had to be nice and to let Marik have some pizza. I was tempted to posion Marik's food, but alas I can't kill anyone right now. How the hell can people stay nice anyway?

Then my cell ringed and I thought 'Oh great it is Malik.'

I answered with a fake nice voice "Hello Malik how are you?"

Malik cried a little and asked "It breaks my heart to hear you being nice. My poor Kura."

I stated flatly "I'm not your anything, but I have to go make some flower crowns to put on Yugi/Pharaoh's house."

Malik said to me "I miss you being evil."

I sigh and said "So do I, but I'm out to prove a point."

Malik stated "You have too much pride...Anyway wish you luck Kura."

We hanged up at the same time and I asked Marik in a nice way to leave. I sometimes hate my life,  
but when I win I'm totally going to pay Ryou back for this. Pay back is a bitch and I will make the one's who laughed at me pay!  
--------------

A/N: Please Review and I'm happy at least one person likes this story.


	5. Day 1 Part 4

Thank you for reviewing and this is in Bakura's view.  
-------------------------- 

I sighed and thought 'Damn why the hell does Malik make money off of my house keys? Malik sells my house keys to everyone...I sometimes really hate Malik.'

I decided to lock my door and bolt it shut hah I'm just so smart. I made sure to lock my windows up and put a blanket over the window. I turned off all of the lighs and I walked without tripping to the path towards my bed room. I opened my door, locked my door and went onto my bed. I decided to watch some Tv and I fell asleep at about 2:35AM in the freakin morning the damn Pharaoh called me...I swear that Pharaoh is trying to piss me off and make me lose...I will not lose!

I tried my darnest to sound nice and I said "Hello Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh snickers and said to me "For once your not yelling and being bitchy."

I wanted to say something, but I didn't for then I would lose the bet.

I said in a fake happy voice "Thank you for calling, but the fairy people call me they want to dance with me. Bye Pharaoh."

I hanged up and made sure to turn off my cell phone. I went back to sleep by listening to some news report.

------------  
Thank you and I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far. I'll have to go to bed soon since it is 4:00AM...Thank goodness that it is summer.  
Yawn I feel sleepy and I'll post more chapters later bye for now.


	6. Day 2 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing and this is in Bakura's view.

--------

I awoke up to someone ringing my door bell and I thought 'I really hate mornings people calling or ringing my door bell or unlocking my door.'

I got out of bed, unlocked my bedroom door and walked to my front door. I opened the door up and saw Yugi plus the Pharaoh and Tea.  
Oh son of a bitch my day has already turned crappy and it the sun is not up yet...

Yugi said to me "Hi Bakura."

I waved and said in a fake nice voice "Hello Yugi."

The Pharaoh smirked and asked "So your finally a tamed animal."

I said in a fake sweet voice "Oh I'm not an animal."

Tea said to me "I'm worried you might get fat from all the food that you eat."

I thought to myself 'After this week Tea your the first to go down!'

I smiled fakely and said "I stay active and I'm not lazy."

I thought to myself 'Okay that is a lie, but hey I can not gain any weight at all no matter what I eat.'

The Pharaoh snickers and said to me "Tomb Robber your fat."

Okay now I'm pissed, I felt like yelling, I felt like killing that Pharaoh slowly and painfully. I'm not fat and my body is thinner than that Pharaoh's.  
I counted to twenty-five and thought over and over 'I want to win the bet.'

Yugi said to the Pharaoh "Yami that was uncalled for."

The Pharaoh muttered "Damn, I thought he would start yelling."

I said to them "You'll have to go and oh here is a crown of Pink Flowers for you Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh hates pink, but Yugi forced the Pharaoh to wear the pink flower crown since he was being rude. I smiled fakely as they went out.

I heard the Pharaoh mutter "I still think the Tomb Robber is on drugs."

Yugi whispered "Bakura is not on drugs or at least I hope not."

I closed the door and thought 'I do not do drugs, but Marik does sell drugs.'

I rolled my eyes and thought 'I need to say something shocking...Heh I know what I say do.'

I will freak everyone out by being so nice...I'm going to watch my tape of me singing twisted songs in a store. Damn I miss being evil and annoying people.

I popped in the tape and hit play.

The me in the tape sings

"" Your all a barbie, In the dumb barbie world Life in plastic, it's not fantastic!

You let everyone brush your hair, everyone undress you everywhere, Imagination, life is not your creation Come on sluts, let's go party!

Your all bimbo's, in your own sick fantasy world You want to Dress up, make it tight you say, your such an ugly dolly Your not my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in ugly pink,  
kiss each other here, touch yourself there, hanky panky.  
You can't touch, you can't play, if you say: "I'm always yours

Make yourself walk, talk to yourself talk, do whatever you please to yourself You can act like a star, You can beg,  
But I would not ever screw anyone of you.

Your all a barbie---" Then I see the Pharaoh covering my mouth with his hand to make me stop singing and said that he'll play Tea's ipod.

I hit stop and I sighed.

I said to myself "I already miss those days of annoying the shoppers and it has been not even three days. I will live..."

I decided to think on who to shock and ate a little bit of Ice cream.

-------------------  
I went to bed at 4:00AM and woke up at 10:02AM...Now it is 10:49AM...But anyway please review.


	7. Day 2 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view.  
----------- 

I will shock them speechless and I will not yell for then I would lose. I went into my closet and found a fairy outfit. I put on a big cloak and I went out the door. Maybe the shock will kill them or laughing to death? No matter I will not yell and I will not cuss at them. I walked to Yugi's/The Pharaoh's house and I know that Malik is following me with the video recorder thing. I'm going to be 'Nice' and show them a nice sing and dance...I hope the shock kills them..or they die of laughing. I finally got to Yugi's/Pharaoh's house and I saw them planting some flowers...The Pharaoh still forced to wear that Pink crown of flowers.

I said to them sweetly "Hello Boys I have a wonderful dance and sing for you."

Yugi and the Pharaoh looked shocked..I took of my cloak and they saw my fairy outfit.

I singed while dancing

"I'm a nice little fairy,  
I'm just so nice.

I'm so cute,  
Cute as a button.

I love friendship,  
I love everyone!

I'm so fragile like glass,  
I love happiness.

Let your sadness go away!

I'll be your anything,  
I'm a good fairy.

So please be my friend! "

The two of them looked shocked, I felt like thouring up, but I did not. Malik came out of the bushes and yelled "No Kura, You went to the dark side! Your acting like Tea! My poor Kura..."

I wanted to slap Malik, but I can't for I'm suppose to be nice. Then Yugi and the Pharaoh fell to the ground laughing their asses off...Damnit. I hope they die from laughing too hard. I was pissed off and feeling like a dumbass..Oh Ra damnit Malik recorded all of this and most likely plans to sell this.

I decided to just ditch them and I went into a store...The store happened to be a girl store and they thought I was a girl. How can this day get any worse!  
I really should not of asked, It is now raining like crazy and I do not feel like geting wet.

I sighed and said nicely "I'm a guy."

The other people said "Your too cute to be a guy."

I thought 'I could show you, but I do not think that would be nice...I will win this bet no matter what.'

Malik walked into the store and heh he got called a girl...At least I'm not the only one geting called that. The people who think we are girls are the guys shopping for their girlfriends..The girls knew we are guys.

I stated "I sometimes really hate my life."

Malik nods and asked "Now will you date me?"

I felt like groaning at the still trying Malik and how the hell can I be nice by saying no. My cell ringed hah saved by the phone! Oh dang it is the Pharaoh's ring tone 'Baribe girl' and I decided to answer it. Okay since Malik is here I'm going to make him be shocked and forget that his question.

I said to the Pharaoh "Hello honey I love you."

Malik cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Pharaoh stated "I know that you did that to make Malik yell."

I asked in a fake nice voice "How did you know?"

The Pharaoh repiled "I'm like a foot away from you Tomb Robber."

I hanged up the phone and thought 'Ra damn it all!' The Pharaoh was a foot away and smirking.

---------------  
Thank you for reviewing.


	8. Day 2 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view.  
----------- 

I hate when that Pharaoh smirks, Malik stopped yelling 'No' and stared at me then at the Pharaoh.

Malik said to the Pharaoh and I in a sad voice "It can't be true...I thought you hated the Pharaoh and he has weird hair...No don't tell me that you true are lovers?!"

I was geting tired of Malik saying crap like this and the Pharaoh looked pissed off at Malik too.

Malik sighs and said "I miss Kura yelling that you two aren't lovers...I love pissing Kura off because he looks so damn hot."

The Pharaoh yelled "Why the hell do you think that dirty fat Tomb Robber and I would be lovers! I would not even want to kiss him!"

I hate that Pharaoh, I'm not dirty I shower every day and I'm not fat! I really want to kick the Pharaoh where it hurts and Malik looks pissed.

Malik decided to kick the Pharaoh where it hurts and yelled "Bakura is not fat nor dirty! You are in denial of Bakura being sexy! Never ever talk bad about Bakura in front of me when he is forced to be nice!"

The Pharaoh fell to the floor and groaned in pain...Serves him right for laughing at me and being such a jerk. I decided to walk out into the rain going back to my house to punch my punching bag that is hanging up...I usually punch people, but Alas I can't so I will use that punching bag. Malik was stilling yelling at the Pharaoh back at that store, I have a feeling someone is calling the cops and I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes I wish that I just stayed at home and slept all day long. I opened my door, I decided to not bother to lock my door and went straight for the punching bag. After a little while I totally busted my punching bag. I sighed, I decided to doe what Marik does and that is to just watch Tv and chill. I fell asleep while watching the watch in the living room.

Today is one of the worst days of my life and being nice sucks! I miss my yelling, my twisted songs and hurting people's feelings.

------------------  
Please Review.

Thank you for reviewing.


	9. Day 3 Part 1

Thank you so much for reviewing I'm happy. This chapter is in Bakura's view.  
------------ 

I awoke to the sounds of Tv coming from my living room and remembered that I fell asleep in here.

I felt better after sleeping and then muttered "Oh man Malik recorded the whole thing."

I hate it when people make money off of the dumb stuff that I do. I popped another tape in and watched it.

The me on the tape singing while dancing

" I wanna kill that Pharaoh,  
The Pharaoh insults me.

I want to send him to shadow realm,  
Yeah, Yeah.

I would kill him slowly,  
I would make him pay for calling me fat.

I really really really,  
Hate that Pharaoh."

I miss singing such hateful sings now I'm stuck with singing nice songs... Someone opened my door talk about being rude.. Marik came inside and said to me "Malik and the Pharaoh are in jail."

I said in a fake nice voice "Cool and lets visit them."

I have a great plan and I asked Marik "Can you record what happens?"

Marik grins and said "Of course."

If I have to be nice I'm bending it or at least try to...I will try to find a loop hole...I will not turn good. Marik and I walked down to the jail cell that Malik and the Pharaoh are at.

-----------------------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	10. Day 3 Part 2

Thank you and please keep on Reviewing.  
------------- 

Marik and I walked to the cells that Malik and the Pharaoh were in.

I said in a fake happy voice "Hello, you poor things."

As soon as I said that the Pharaoh and Malik stopped bitching at each other. My plan is to make those two faint. Now those two are quiet it is time to give them a huge ass shock! Of course Ryou never really said no lying.

I mouthed to Marik 'Don't record this part.'

I lied to them by saying "You two look so cute and I just want to kiss you. Will you be mine?  
I have a little song."

Marik was snickering and I danced as I singed

" Both of you are so cute,  
I can't decide who I want to be my man.

Your both so wonderful,  
Who won't make me bored?

Who will love me?

I want you to be mine."

Malik and the Pharaoh both fainted. Malik fainted due to happiness while thd Pharaoh fainted due to shock. Marik recorded it and then Marik smirks. Oh damnit don't tell me that he recorded what I was singing.

Marik smirks and said "I have to go now and oh yeah I recored your song."

Damn Marik got away and I sighed then left to only Ra knows where. I'm starting to get really bored with being nice.

-------------  
Thank you.


	11. Day 3 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
-------- 

Oh great now the cops decided to have me take both the Pharaoh and Malik with me.

I really hate this and I thought 'Damn the Pharaoh is not dead..They have just passed out.'

I picked up my call and called Yugi up to come get the Pharaoh...Yugi takes the passed out Pharaoh back home and I called Malik's sister to take him home.

Malik's Sister snickered and said "I didn't believe it at first, but it is true that you made a bet about being nice for a week."

I decided to go home and watch the stuff that Malik recorded of me...I feel asleep watching me on the tape..Then my cell awoke me and it was Malik.

I said "Hello Malik."

Malik asked me "What you said was it true?"

I said nicely "No, but it got you out of jail..."

Malik sighs and stated "One day I will have you."

I said in a fake sweet voice "Sorry, but I have to go towards the light."

Malik yells "Don't go towards the light!"

I hanged up my cell and the Pharaoh calls me.

I asked "What do you need Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh said " I can't believe that I fainted...I should of known that when you come that you would do something. I know that you were lying since you always lie...Ryou didn't say no lies."

I said nicely "Sorry, but I do not want you. I have to go Pharaoh. Bye."

The Pharaoh muttered "Yugi thinks I'm being an asshole to you when you try to be nice."

After I heard what Pharaoh muttered I hanged up since I said bye. I feel so tired and bored.  
-------  
I hope you'll keep on reviewing.


	12. Day 4 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing.  
---------- 

I heard a knock at my door at 1:00AM in the morning. I sleepily opened the door and Malik said to me "This is wonderful your not dead."

I muttered to Malik "Go home already please. The voices in my head want to sleep."

After tha Malik decided to leave and decided to yell "I love waking peoplpe up!"

I shut my door and locked it. I cursed Malik in my mind and thought 'Damn why must that Pharaoh and Malik wake me up?!'

Then my cell rings and it was the Pharaoh. I was not very happy right now, but I'll be damned if I lose because of people waking me up.

The Pharaoh said to me "Yugi ordered me to ask you if you could make a pink flower crown...Ouch."

I said in my fake nice voice "Sure and I'll make you the best outfit ever too."

I had an idea what the outfit will look like and I laugh loudly inside my head. I went to sleep in my bed with a smile. This plan will work and it will totally follow the rules.

------  
Please keep on reviewing and Thank you.


	13. Day 4 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
------------- 

I made an outfit for the Pharaoh not to be nice, but to humiliate the Pharaoh. Heh and I can claim that is a gift that I made from my heart...I know that Yugi is trying to get on my good side to hook up with Ryou. I made a crown of pink flowers and put some glitter on it. I snickered in my head and thought 'I'm totally going to take a picture and sent it to that show that wants funny pictures...Hmm and maybe I can get Malik and Marik in on this...This is being nice since they might be shown on Tv. I might even have Marik and Malik sing that 'Good Fairy' song that I made up.'

I called to Malik and Marik up to tell them that I want them to come over to my house.  
I didn't tell them why, but now all I have to do is wait.

I heard some loud knocks and thought 'They most of come running.'

I opened the door to see Malik and Marik gasping for air.

I said nicely "Come on inside and you guys tied."

I handed them both the fairy outfit and said nicely "We can win money and please do this for me."

I thought 'I can't wait until this week is over with.'

Malik and Marik said at the same time "I will if you kiss me."

------------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	14. Day 4 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
-  
Malik and Marik said at the same time "I will if you kiss me."

I thought 'They didn't say where those dumbasses.'

I faked a smile and said "Sure boys."

Malik and Marik closed their eyes. I felt sicked and I kissed their forehead.

Malik and Marik muttered "Damn I forgot to say where..."

I said in a fake nice voice "Maybe next time now come on and put on the outfit."

Malik and Marik sigh then grabbed the fairy out fit. Malik and Marik are shameless by undressing in front of me, but I don't feel anything. The two were finally dressed and ready to go. I handed them each a big cloak.

I said to them "You two hide in the bushes when we get the Pharaoh's house. Okay?"

The two of them muttered "Understood."

I faked a wide smile and said "Yugi is upset with the Pharaoh for calling me fat.."

Malik muttered "I'm going to kill that Pharaoh."

I acted as if I didn't hear what Malik muttered and we walked to the Pharaoh's house.  
Malik and Marik were hiding in the bushes when I ringed the door bell.

The opens up and I said to them in a fake nice voice "Hello I have some gift's for you"  
-  
Please keep on reviewing. 


	15. Day 4 Part 4

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
-  
The door opens up and I said to them in a fake nice voice "Hello I have some gift's for you."

I handed the Pharaoh the fairy outfit, I blinked and said in a fake sweet voice "Come on and try it on Pharaoh."

Yugi looks like he is about to laugh and said "Try it on Yami or else."

The Pharaoh muttered "Oh crap.."

The Pharaoh went inside to change and came back out frowning. The outfit I made for the Pharaoh was a short sleeve shirt that was a light pink with dark pink glitter, the skirt was black leather,  
there was also pink biker gloves, short high heel black boots and fake fairy wings. I felt like laughing, but I put the crown of pink flowers on him.

I smiled and said "You forgot the make up Pharaoh..I'll help."

I thought 'I'll help make a fool of yourself.'

I put on some light make up on the Pharaoh scowls at me.

The Pharaoh muttered "I will get you for this."

I smiled and said "I have brought my fairy helpers to come and cheer you up."

The Pharaoh eyes widen and said "Oh hell no you--"

Yugi stepped on the Pharaoh's toe and I thought 'Heh this will be the best video ever!'

I said "My little good Fairy's come one out."

Malik and Marik came out of the bushes and repiled "Yes my Queen."

I said "Come and let us sing to cheer up this sad Pharaoh."

I had called up Malik's sister eariler to record this and she was recording this since I first ringed the door bell.

So Malik, Marik and I danced while we singed

" Cheer up,  
We love you so much.

Don't be a gloomy little fairy,  
Come on let's party.

We will be your friend,  
Come on play with us.

We are good little fairy's,  
Since we cheer up other fairy's.

Come on sing with us,  
We don't bite.

Come on get a smile on your face,  
Don't worry we don't judge.

Come on be our friend,  
We could be best buddies,  
We won't hurt you.

Love, Happiness, Smiles all around.

Come on Pharaoh fairy get a smile on,  
Come on everyone let's sing and dance."

Yugi so shocked of Malik, Marik and I dancing and singing...That he fainted with shock and fell onto the ground. The Pharaoh was just gapping and I decided to be 'Nice'.

I smiled fakely and said "It's okay to be gay. We don't judge so don't be sad."

I wanted to shock everyone, After this I will need a whole lot of mouth wash and yes I'm not shy.  
I'm going to be evil, but I'll just say I wanted to be nice.

I hugged that damn Pharaoh and kissed him on the lips.  
-  
Please keep on reviewing. 


	16. Day 4 Part 5

Thank you for reviewing and Please keep on reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
--------------------------

After I kissed the Pharaoh on the lips, the Pharaoh fainted like a virgin and I rolled my eyes.  
I dropped the Pharaoh that fainted in my arms onto the ground, but I dropped him softly since I had to be 'nice'.

Malik and Marik were in deep shock and yes Malik's sister is stilling recording. Malik's sister looked a bit pissed off at me, but then rolled her eyes at me...

Malik's sister stated "I know that you wanted to shock people, but it still pisses me off a little."

I said in a fake nice voice "Sorry..I can't believe the Pharaoh just fainted like a.."

I decided not to say what I was thinking.

Malik yells "Sure you kiss the guy that you hate, but you won't kiss me on the lips! I can't believe you! I still love you, but I won't help you get the Pharaoh! I think you and the Pharaoh are lov--."

I couldn't yell, hurt or be mean to someone...Malik just won't shut up and I have Pharaoh germs.  
What if I turn good? Malik is thick headed and damnit my ears hurt. Marik was just moping about and Malik yells. I'm totally going to reget this, but I kissed Malik on the lips...Yep Malik is now quiet and I'm leaving...I got the video thing from Malik's sister and walked away...I really should think things through and I'm going to use a hell of a lot of mouth wash.

Malik was still in the same spot shocked with happiness, Marik looked like he wanted to kill both the Pharaoh and Malik, Yugi had awoken then passed out, the Pharaoh still passed out and Malik's sister laughing her ass off.

I sighed and muttered "What a day..I'm totally going to sleep and mope around."

I walked inside my house, I locked everything up, I watched some so called scary movie and fell asleep.  
-  
Please keep on reviewing. 


	17. Day 5 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing.  
------------

I woke up and looked at my cell it was 5:00AM. My door bell ringed and I saw it was Marik.

I asked Marik in a fake sweet voice "What do you want honey?"

Marik sighs and said "You kissed the Pharaoh and Malik...Why not me?"

I stated "You were pouting...Plus Malik wouldn't be quiet and I wanted to---"

Marik said "You wanted to freak the Pharaoh out..."

I said "Correct and I had to wash my mouth out."

Marik said to me "You don't know who to be nice without being sort of uhh sluty."

I felt like rolling my eyes, but I didn't.

I said "Anyway, I'm mailing the video tape."

Marik smirks and said "I hope we win."

I said "I would be..."

Marik nods and said "I know Bakura..I would be pissed off too."

I stated "It is day five..."

Marik said "Yep and only two more days untill your back to your normal self."

We decided to watch a so called scary movie, but it was not scary...only Yugi and Yugi's friends plus Ryou would find the movie scay.  
-  
Please keep on reviewing. 


	18. Day 5 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
---------- 

The so called scary movie was over now.

Marik asked me quietly"Why didn't you kiss me?"

I stated "Because I don't really hate you and you were not yelling..."

Marik muttered "Damn if only I had yelled.."

I said in a sweet voice "Yep you lost your only chance at geting a kiss..."

Marik sulks and I said "Everything will clear up when I can say what I want without worrying about losing the bet."

Marik said "Oh well at least I got to watch a movie with you...Do you watch movies with Malik?"

I said to him "Nope because we usually do really silly stuff"

Marik asked "Can I watch all of your twisted songs?"

I said "Sure as long as if Malik or the Pharaoh shows up...that you--"

Marik said "I know that you want me to kick their asses."

I said "Exactly and I might make you a copy of my twisted songs tape."

So Marik and I watched the twisted songs I singed in the past.  
--------------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	19. Day 5 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
-  
So Marik and I watched the twisted songs I singed in the past.

Marik said to me "Your the king of twisted sings."

Marik's cell rings and he answers it with "Hi malik, So what at least I get to hang out with Bakura and uh huh sure whatever."

Marik had end call and said to me "Malik decided to come over and yes the Pharaoh is still in shock and a bit pissed off."

I said nicely "The more the merrier. Let's have a party and I'll prove to everyone no matter what I will win."

Marik smirks and said "Let's make a some phone calls and let the party be loud."

I said "Yes and it will be a break sort of. I wonder what the Pharaoh will do?"

Marik rolled his eyes and said "Most likely yell at you in front of everyone."

I stated "That would not be a wise idea unless the Pharaoh wants everyone to know that I kissed him."

Marik nods and said "Good point."

Marik and I made some phone calls to tell them to come over.  
-  
Please keep on reviewing. 


	20. Day 5 Part 4

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
-----------------------  
Marik and I made some phone calls to tell them to come over. Marik ordered a whole lot of Pizza and I paid a kid to buy some soda's. The kid came back with a lot of soda so I paid the kid thirty dollars. I went to make some pop corn and Marik bought some beer, wine and other stuff. 

Then the door bell rings, I saw a whole lot of people and I thought 'This will be the best party.'

I saw Ryou, Yugi, Malik and his gang, Mai, Joey, Seto and some other people.

I said to them "I'm being nice by leting you have a party in my house."

Marik turns on the music and it was loud. The Pharaoh pulled me to another room and glared at me.

I asked in a fake sweet voice "What is wrong?"

The Pharaoh said "You kissed me on the lips and----"

I said in a fake nice voice "I'm so sorry for making you faint."

The Pharaoh growled and I asked "Oh my have you turned into an animal?"

I decided to say "Oh and I recorded it all plus I sent it to some show. I hope I win."

The Pharaoh yelled "You did what?!"

I smiled and said "I wanted to show the world how nice and kind I'm."

The Pharaoh muttered "I will get you for this."

I said to him "I'm just trying to be nice."

The Pharaoh said to me "Well your so called 'Niceness' is showing the world that I fainted..."

I said "It will show that your only human and they will love you.."

The Pharaoh groaned and said "Yugi and everyone watch that Tv show called the world's funny video thing...I'm going to get drunk."

I said to him "Let's have a drinking conest thing."

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes and said to me "I will win Tomb Robber."

I thought to myself 'In your dreams you damn Pharaoh'  
-------------------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	21. Day 5 Part 5

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
-  
I remembered last year I lost to Seto and for seven months I had wine every single day slowly increasing on how much liquor I can hold down...I'm pretty damn sure that I can beat that Pharaoh. So everyone decided to watch and someone kept count.

I said to the Pharaoh "You can not go to the bathroom, You can not thour up and the first one passed out loses."

Then Marik brought out the liquor and the wine glasses.

Ryou and Yugi both said "Now."

The Pharaoh and I matched drink to drink. I was not feeling dizzy and after only Ra knows how much liquorl.

The Pharaoh felt sick and thour up then passed out. I won by five glasses oh yeah. I started giggling and saying over and over "I beat the Pharaoh."

I was happy and giggling. Ryou rolled his eyes at me and locked me in my room. I passed out on my side on the bed I was smiling.

-  
Please keep on reviewing. 


	22. Day 6 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
-----  
I woke up in the morning with a huge hangover and I groaned in pain. I felt sick and weak, but I have my cell with me. I walked slowly to my door and unlocked it then went back into my bed.  
I was happy about beating the Pharaoh, but this damn hangover is sort of ruining it. 

I hope that damn Pharaoh has a hangover too and I feel terrible. I thour up into a trash can by my bed and I cursed inside my mind.

I sighed and said "Every win a person has there is a cost."

My cell ringed and it was Yugi.

Yugi said to me "Yami has a hangover and currently cursing you."

I said in a fake nice voice "It's not my fault he didn't back down."

I think the Pharaoh hit end on Yugi's cell and most likely pissed at Yugi for telling me.

I sighed and went back to sleep. I hope my hangover will go away soon.  
-------  
Please keep on reviewing. This is all for now since it is 2:00AM


	23. Day 6 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is in Yami's view and please enjoy!  
--------- 

I woke up groaning in pain because I have one badass hangover. I really hate that Tomb Robber and yes I'm blaming him.  
I decided to curse that Tomb Robber to high heavens and damn now my head really hurts. Wait is Yugi talking to that moronic Tomb Robber, I wobbled over and hit end. Then Yugi started going on and on about how rude I'm being.

I rolled my eyes, I decided to be 'Bakura Smart' and knock myself out. I fell down to the cold and hard floor. I'm totally sleeping for today and I have to come up with a plan to ruin this for Bakura just like last time...wait last time it back fired and yeah...Oh screw I'll let Bakura win just this one time...

------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	24. Day 7 and The End

Thank you all for reviewing!!! This is in Bakura's view.  
---------- 

Finally this day has came and damn I'm so very happy. The Pharaoh left me a voice message and he said "Tomb Robber your a bitch, but I won't won't ruin your silly little bet with Ryou...I still remember what happened last and I don't know will happen if you lose..I do not want to be hugged again."

I rolled my eyes and thought 'Whatever Pharaoh..I'm not a bitch. I'm THE bitch.'

I decided to lock myself up in this room until 1:00AM and lucky me there is a Tv in my room!

I watched cartoons, I dared not to go out of this room and just lay on my belly while watching Tv. I set my cell to ring at 1:00AM and I smiled. I watched Tv and I fell asleep before I knew it my cell rings.

I smirked and said "I can't believe this and now it is my turn to make the rules."

I called Ryou up and said to him "I won the bet Ryou. Now I set the rules for the bet Ryou."

Ryou groans and said "Damn Bakura couldn't this have waited until 5:00AM and not at 1:00AM. I can't believe it you were nice for a week...Oh crap."

I smirked and repiled "Yeah and Ryou pay back is a total bitch."  
--------  
Today is a sad day for now this story is finished...I might make a story about what bet Ryou is forced to make with Bakura and Bakura setting the rules..That is if you would read it. Please Review and Thank you all for reviewing!


End file.
